Autonomous ground vehicles (AGV) may generally be required to track a trajectory (i.e., follow a route or path within some tolerance or error) without human intervention, i.e., without a human providing steering input to the AGV either on-board or remotely. The trajectory may be predefined and/or may be dynamically determined. The AGV may therefore include sensors that provide positional data, e.g., lateral and longitudinal position, heading and/or velocity. It may be desirable for the AGV to track the trajectory while maintaining a relatively high speed. At relatively high speeds, vehicle dynamics may affect vehicle stability and should, therefore, be considered by a trajectory tracking function.